an eternal kiss
by RoseAmorettaHathaway
Summary: raven is brought to the underworld to face her fears or her dream? will alexader be hers or will she be faced with another lover? vampire kisses/twilight crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!!!! (wish i could)**

There I was. In my room, all alone in my dark room. The only thing that I could see was the reflection of the moonlight from my window.

_Y can't I see you ?_ that's in the past now, right? Suddenly I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. Then my cheek. _Who are you? What do you want from me ?_ I knew that Alexander wasn't there, or as he?

The it all become clear to me that someone was in my room.

"Who's there?" I said with a tremble in my voice. There was a deep voice speaking to me. Suddenly a figure of a guy come out. "Hello, Raven," he said to me in a calming voice. It finally come to me, it

was Jagger.

_Where's Alexander when I need him._ Though Jagger touched me so gently on my cheek that I thought that it was really Alexander. Suddenly I heard the phone ring. As I was trying to get to the door

Jagger steps in front of me. From the door I could hear my mom answering the phone and she is yell to me, but I couldn't answer the call because Jagger was in front of the door.

" Hello, is Raven home?" Alexander said with a worry in his voice as he's at the door. "Calm down Alexander, she is probably in her room," my mom told Alexander as if she was calming him. My mom let

him in, but was not aware of what was happening inside of my room. Just then there was a bang at my room. " Raven are you there? Please answer me. Are you upset with me? Did I do something

wrong?" Alexander said in a sad voice. " Alexan…..," I said with my last breath.

The next thing I know is that in back at Alexander's home on his bed. _There he was. My prince of the darkness._ He was just looking at the moon that was shining so beautifully as it hits his face. " Oh

Raven… Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Alexander said as his came back to my side. He told me the whole story that Jagger wanted me to be eternally his then Alexander saved me from him. "

Wait what about my parents? They must be worried about me!" I said struggling to get up. "Don't worry. I told them that you were planning to say with me from a few days and that you forgot to tell

them about it," he said with a calming voice. As I tried to get up I could see a bag by the bed and realized that those were my clothes. _How did he get my clothes here? He probably went into my room. If _

_that's true then he must have seen the journal I have. Hope he didn't. Alexander, is always looking out for me. That's what I love about him. _Then I saw a light bit of moon light that I saw earlier. But I was

so dizzy that I don't know where Alexander went. I woke up the next day and I didn't go to school because of _that _incident. That evening I felt good enough to go to Alexander's house. _My second _

_home._

As I was walking up the driveway, I felt a presence behind me. The same presence that was in my room yesterday. _It was Jagger again. When I thought that it was all over._ I turned to face him, his eyes

were so inviting. "long time, no see raven," he said with a bit of calmness _in his voice. I turned my head so that I wouldn't have to face him. I was so annoyed with him. I walked away and his reached out to _

_grab my arm. I screamed with all of my might._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Its been forever since I post the next chapter. Sorry about that, I had to put the story on hold for a long time. Mostly because of school, lack of internet and other crap. Anyways on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES or the characters! (though it would be nice to xD) **

"Let go of me Jagger," I told him at the same time trying to free my hand. I was trying to fight Jagger, but seeing that he pinned me to the ground.

" ALEXANDER!" I yelled with all my might. I hit my head really hard on the ground when I fell that I thought that I was seeing things. There was a sudden light the caught us all off guard. I saw the this light was leading us to the only place where the people live in the dark all the time. The Underworld for vampire.

The only place where two vampires go so they the two can go to court. And stuff like that. I woke up to see no one around. _Where am I now. Wait what the? Why am I chained to the wall? _a million questions where going through my head. There was a barred door and I could see Alexander on the other side of it. As he looked at me, I could see that he was upset over something.

"Raven…" Alexander talked to me in a very soft tone that I would barely hear him. I knew that the only way to escape was to break loose and run away, but the only problem would be how to break away. Looking around, I try to take in all of my surroundings. On the walls are old renaissance type of chandeliers what were very dim that it would not allow me to see very well at all. Plus it was already dark in the room which made it worse. The only source of light would be the light-source that was in the hallway. As I looked around, I notice this strange thing on the ground that set off a light-bulb in my head. Continuing to struggle against the chains, I hadn't realized that Alexander was in front of me.

" Alexander… That's is the same sign that is in the graveyard…" I look up at Alexander seeing a bit of hope im his eyes. This was probably the only way out of here if I want to make it out alive. _But that would mean that I would have to be bitten and forever be Alexander's… but is that really what I want now? I mean I would love it when it happens. Somewhere romantic not when it's the only option that we have. _I continue to mentally fight with myself, as Alexander is only about 2 feet away from me.

"Raven… I know that I have told you that I would never force you to change into a monster like me, but this is the only way that you might survive…" he said to me, while looking at the ground. It took me a while to realize what was going on because after a minute or so, he was leaning in onto my exposed neck. I knew that he wouldn't want me to be like him… _NO! I cant let him do this!_

As he continues to lean in, I turn my head so that my lips were to crush his. Although that was all I could have done at the moment, it was the best thing to do. But what I saw on the other side of the door, was something that I didn't want to see and all I hope is that I am told soon what the heck is going on. All I wanted was to be like Alexander and his family… a vampire. It was as simple as that, but I knew that he had his reasons and I…er… "tried" not to pressure him to even though I really wanted him to change me so badly.

**AN#2: Yes i know its kinda short please forgive me for that. Dx**

**AN#3: I AM SO SORRY I KINDA PUT THE STORY OFF ON HOLD FOR ALMOST 2 YEARS Dx ( I know it's a long time xD) I'm also a pretty bad procrastinator as well. The thing is that I have a pretty rough life… I have to look after my siblings and make sure that we have enough things to survive and to life to the best of our abilities. Hopefully I am about to continue the story and update a lot more. Please review… Thanks :3 -Rose 3**

Me: Ugh finally its over!

Alexander: Well… You did take forever to write it.

Me: Shut up! You may be cute, but I have my reasons! _ *storms off*

Raven: Rose! :D Hi

Jagger: *whispers* Someone pee-ed in her cheerios…

Alexander: *sighs* Now who will do the disclaimer?

Raven: I cant because im still chained to the wall Dx

Jagger: *sighs* I'll do it then -_-"

Me: GO TEAM JAGGER? O.o

Jagger: She must be high or drunk or something… Anyways The lovely Miss Rose does not own then story or any of the characters. Well im out now.


End file.
